This new variety of kalanchoe plant originated as a seedling of Red Empress (unpatented) .times. Swiss Glistening Orange (unpatented) crossed by me in the course of breeding efforts carried on by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, since 1969 with the object of developing new kalanchoe varieties for the commercial market. This plant was selected for reproduction because of its intense orange color and was asexually propagated by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, by means of cuttings from the original plant. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings through successive generations has shown that the distinctive features of the original plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Present propagation of this new plant is being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., U.S.A.